1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of urine collectors and more particularly relates to a device worn by an incontinent male for the collection of any passed urine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incontinent males who pass urine during the day while wearing clothing will often display a wet spot in the crotch of their pants. The leaked urine can cause discomfort, irritation and embarrassment. In some cases these individuals wear adult-size diapers for the collection of such urine and for the prevention of leakage through to the crotch area of the pants. Such diapers retain urine against the penis and other parts of the lower torso of the incontinent male which urine then can cause significant skin irritation. Moreover, adult-size diapers can be uncomfortable to wear as they become bulky as they retain urine in their absorbent padding around the pelvic area. Many of these diapers spread urine around the gluteal area of the wearer as urine is absorbed by the padding of the diaper. This urine contact with the body can cause the formation of skin ulcers which can be a serious problem especially for bed-ridden individuals or those sitting for long periods of time. High humidity can exacerbate the problems of skin irritation for those adults wearing padded diapers.